


Professor Pompous

by PunkTsuki



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Edward Elric - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Teacher-Student Relationship, University AU, roy mustang - Freeform, royed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkTsuki/pseuds/PunkTsuki
Summary: Roy Mustang is a History professor and after a run-in with a quick witted student, he can't seem to get him off his mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still so into this fandom, I don't care. 
> 
> Here's some playful Royed to sooth your soul. I'm not sure yet if there will be more. I hope there will be. Comments and such give me encouragement though!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @ punksuki 
> 
> x

Roy Mustang raked his hands through his own short black hair as he stared down at the papers on his desk. With a red pen in one hand he looked blankly, realising he needed to get coffee if he wanted to finish marking the pile of first year essays this afternoon. It was hard to read when half of the students didn’t seem to understand what a quote or a reference was, but he was also lacking energy. He sat and pondered for a minute on how these kids managed to get into this university course at all before standing up, stretching his arms above his head and straightening out his navy blue suit jacket.

 

He left his office and walked down the History faculty’s maze of a corridor, cursing the stench of mothballs and text books in the old building. _Surely the older guys will retire soon, right?_ He thought to himself as he headed down the fire escape stair case and out into the courtyard. The campus was almost deserted apart from the stray dedicated students hanging around the library on a Saturday, probably those with assessments due on Monday and shitty internet connections at their own places. Roy knew exactly how the student brain functioned. He himself was only working from his office today because his own internet at home was down. It had been a rough morning.

 

He made his way over to his proffered coffee shop on campus and let out a sigh of relief when he saw that it was open on Saturdays. He smiled to himself as he saw the ridiculous hipster set up with beanbags and coffee tables instead of actual chairs and normal sized tables. He rolled his eyes every time he saw it but they did make the best coffee, which is the important thing. The elixir of life in a paper cup had been there for him on many hung-over occasions and stressful days in the past.

 

As he approached the counter he saw a petite woman with her back to him preparing food for the customer who had come in before him. She had long golden blonde hair that was tied back into a simple braid that fell down the middle her back. The golden trail led Roy’s eyes to wonder further down her body and to her ass that was cupped in tight, black denim that didn’t leave much to Roy’s imagination. He always did have a thing for blondes. He smirked to himself as he thought that perhaps this coffee trip was really going to be worth his while.

 

“I’ll just have my regular, sweetheart” he said, almost commanding the barista’s attention. This caused the blonde barista’s head to snap around to face Roy, ponytail whipping the air at an impressive velocity. The face looking back at Roy now revealed a very unimpressed, very masculine face. The blonde had a young face that told Roy that he was probably a student on campus. He shuddered as the boy’s golden eyes that he imagined would normally be warm, pierced his own as they gave a long, cold glare in Roy’s direction. Roy’s face paled in the realisation not that he had just hit on a student, god knows more than that had happened far too often, but at the fact that he had just hit on another guy.

 

“Wait your damn turn, Professor Pompous” The blonde retorted before returning to the food in front of him, packaging it up and hurriedly handing it to the waiting customer.   _Shit. That other guy is a witness_ he hissed internally. Roy’s mouth went dry as he chocked on his breath slightly, trying to recover from his mistake. He took a deep breath as he told himself that he couldn’t let a kid get to him, even if he had just been in the wrong.

 

The blonde, evidently male barista spun around and grabbed a coffee cup ready for his raven-haired superior.

“What will it be, asshole?” He asked Roy. “I’m knew, I don’t know your _usual_ order” He rolled his golden eyes and deepened his voice on the word ‘usual’ to point out how much of a douche Roy sounded like to him. Roy sighed. This was not going as he had planned.

 

“Just a regular flat white, please” He requested much more politely this time, looking down at the blonde kid behind the cash register. He’s short, Roy realised and relaxed, only then noticing how tense he had become. _Anyone could have made this mistake, right?_

“That’ll be $4.50, Mr. Misogynist” The blonde held his hand out to take Roy’s payment before he began to pour the milk.

 

“I’m sorry, it’s just that. I mean your hair. And you’re really short, you kn-” Roy began but he was cut off as the barista slammed the silver jug of milk on the wooden countertop.

 

“I’m not short” He hissed, a golden fire burning in his eyes. “And whether I’m short or tall, whether I look feminine or masculine, you can’t talk to people that way. Do you really think that insulting me right now when I have the power to spit in your coffee and put it on soy instead of regular is a really good idea?” He threatened and spun on his combat boot clad heel towards the coffee machine.

 

“Hey now” Roy stammered slightly but remained confident enough in his voice that he didn’t think the boy would notice. “You wouldn’t want to get fired so soon into this job, right? Hold the damn soy milk, I’m sorry alright?”

 

“I hear you talk to anyone else like that, you better be ready for soy, got it?” The boy said, shoving a warm paper cup towards him. “take it and go man, I got shit to do, floors to sweep” he added as Roy took the cup, dumbfounded by the kid’s complete lack of fear towards him. Roy was quite obviously a lecturer on campus and wasn’t used to such insolence. He blinked slowly and made his way out of the door, not bothering to thank the kid. There wasn’t much point when he knew there would be just another smart remark in response.

 

It wasn’t until he was heading back up towards his office and began to take the first sip that he noticed the name and order scrawled on the cup in black pen. It read: _Reg FW. Dr douchebag_.

 

Roy couldn’t help but crack a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, you beans wanted more?
> 
> I'm here to deliver. I hope you enjoy it, I'd like to keep going. Comments are also real nice so, thank you to those who commented on the first chapter!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @ punktsuki

Roy would be liar if he said that he hadn’t spent the next few days with the blonde boy on his mind. Without permission, he had taken up more than a fraction of his mind and he couldn’t understand it. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to. He found himself ordering more coffee on campus than he ever did before, running back up to his office and letting the coffee go cold when he had got there only to figure out it wasn’t the younger boy’s shift. He’d been trying anything just to get one more conversation with him. One more look at those golden eyes with a fire inside, one more lingering look at his ass wrapped up in those tight jeans.

 

While Roy’s thoughts were mostly mild, he’d also be lying if he didn’t admit that he thought about what his ass might look like without those jeans, and what that long blonde hair would look like out of the braid. The fantasy of blonde strands in messy wisps against the pale skin of his naked back flooded Roy’s mind on the nights he had alone.

 

He needed to just get this kid out of his system.

 

_That’s all this is_ he told himself.

 

***

Roy found himself in line to order coffee for the second time today. It was now Friday afternoon and had almost been a week since his run-in with the blonde barista. He smirked, ignoring his heart hammering against the inside of his chest when he saw the slight figure standing with his back to him, blonde braid snaking down his back. Roy crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt to contain the hammering of his heart but he knew it also made him look a little more smug and relaxed. He watched patiently as the boy in front of him worked, preparing coffee orders. His eyes lingered as the boy’s toned back muscles shifted smoothly underneath the tight black material of his shirt.

 

When the blonde finally turned to face him he saw a smirk spread onto the kid’s face, lighting his eyes up.

 

_Shit. This brat is actually beautiful_ Roy found himself thinking.

 

“You came back, old man?” He questioned Roy, arching one blonde eyebrow as if it were a challenge.

 

_He thinks I’m old?_

“Hey, I was coming here before you were, kid” He laughed but his words were warm. No matter how rude this kid was, he couldn’t help but like it.

 

“Well, I guess I’m not getting fired for driving customers away then, huh?” It sounded like a question but Roy knew it was a statement.

 

“Wasn’t your fault, kid” He couldn’t believe he was admitting this. This was the closest thing to an apology Roy ever thought he would give to a stranger. Clearly, the brat was just as stubborn as he was and he knew how to persuade.

 

“What will it be?” The kid asked, not acknowledging Roy’s confession whatsoever.

 

“Regular flat white, please” Roy answered.

 

“Take away or have here?” The boy raised both his eyebrows.

 

Roy remembered the stupid nickname he was given on his takeaway cup last time. He smirked.

 

“I’ll have it here, kid” He sighed but couldn’t hide the humour in his voice.

 

Roy found a seat alone on a lounge chair and dumped his marking papers on the coffee table in front of him. He guessed that a change of scenery might help get the last of the essays graded. He had gotten through one other paper when he felt someone lingering over his shoulder. He looked up to find the Barista.

 

“Aw damn, I was gonna accidently on purpose spill the coffee on your work but” The boy sighed dramatically and placed a coffee cup on it’s saucer down gently on the table “That’s my essay paper, so I guess that would be self-sabotage in the end.” He straightened up, resting his hand on his hip.

 

“This one is yours?” Roy asked, surprised. He didn’t even realise the kid was in his class. He looked down to the paper where he had stuck a sticky note over the student’s name. They weren’t supposed to mark with the student’s name or previous performances in mind. He lifted the note up. “This is your essay, Edward?”

 

“It’s Ed” he said. “But, yeah it’s mine. I’m in your first year class” He explained. “Don’t fail me for the coffee spilling plot, though.”

 

“Surely I would have noticed you in my lecture hall…” Roy trailed off, staring at the boy in a kind of bewilderment.

 

“Nah, Professors don’t remember anyone” Ed laughed.

 

“No, trust me. I should have noticed” _I’m definitely going to notice now_ He thought to himself. _He’s going to distract me with his…attitude._ “Congratulations though, Ed. I can’t hand you the marks til Monday but yours is the best I’ve read so far. Your peers are idiots”

 

“Are you meant to be saying that?

 

“No, probably not” Roy laughed softly but took a sip of his coffee.

 

“You complain about your students like this all the time?”

 

“Constantly”

 

“You’re an ass” Ed commented.

 

“Hey, at least I don’t hide it” Roy admitted.

“Yeah” Ed nodded. “I like it” He smirked. Ed looked over to the front of the shop and saw that nobody was waiting to order at the moment. He shimmied his way onto the lounge seat opposite Roy and sat across from him. “So. Quick question, Prof”

 

“Mm?” Roy hummed, unsure of where this was going.

 

“Are you into guys?” Roy sputtered at Ed’s question. He hadn’t thought about this question himself since he was at college studying. He tried to shrug it off casually.

 

“I’m into people” He admitted, dryly.

 

“And yet you hate people?” Ed questioned him, an actual smile spreading across his petite face.

 

“That would be correct, kid. You got me.”

 

“I can respect that” Roy could swear that Edward was looking him up and down. And he wasn’t attempting to hide it. “So. If I were to invite you out tonight, you know for a couple of drinks…would you come?” Ed raised an eyebrow and jutted his chin. How was this kid so forward?

 

“If you stop pestering me and let me get this marking done…” Roy looked the blonde boy dead in those bright, molten gold eyes. “Yes” He agreed.


End file.
